


A Family Picnic

by justfrozenthings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Pregnant Anna (Disney), family time and bonding, just a fluffy little family picnic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have a picnic with their children.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Family Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited or looked over so there are probably many grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes.

“Okay! The sandwiches are packed! Is there anything else?” Kristoff asked, clapping his hands together. “No, that should be all. I’m just grabbing some cookies and we should be set!” Kristoff chuckled to himself as he heard the rustling of cookie cartons as his wife looked through the pantry. Anna always had a sweet tooth. He figured that’s part of what made her so sweet. 

Anna waddled to the kitchen counter, heavily pregnant with their third child. “Okay!,” Anna exclaimed excitedly, “Do you think five packets of cookies will be enough?” 

Kristoff shook his head grinning lightly, “Anna, that could give each of us a packet with one leftover. I’m sure it will be fine.” He looked at the stack of cookies again and picked one up, “But, do we really need two packets of Oreos?” Kristoff chuckled. 

Anna looked up at him giving him her best comical pouty face she could muster. “Hey!,” she hit his arm teasingly, “You know they’re my favorite. Besides, one of them is double chocolate so at least they’re different flavors.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid a small peck on her freckled nose. “I love you. Do you know that?” 

“Well duh!” she crossed her arms while rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. “That’s why you married me ya big dummy,” and went on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his broad neck while kissing his nose in return. Taking advantage of this rare quiet moment, their lips met in a small passionate kiss. Their quiet moment soon ended, however, as they heard two pairs of feet running down the hallway and the laughter of an eight and five-year-old. 

Almeta, the youngest of the two, hid from her brother behind Anna’s legs. Holding on to each with a hand and peeking through, giggling as she focused on her brother with sparkling caramel eyes. Her freckled face was red from all the running and her strawberry blonde hair was all disheveled. 

Kristoff watched as their son, Dalmar, slowly started to creep behind his mother. Unlike his sister, his eyes were a very icy electric blue. What amazed both Kristoff and Anna was his hair. Instead of it being a golden blonde or shade of red, it matched Anna’s sister Elsa’s platinum blonde hair. He did have his father’s nose, which Kristoff saw as a misfortune because why would anyone want his nose. 

Dalmar was only three inches away from his sister, but before they could take off again Kristoff picked up his son and slung him over his shoulder. “You two can continue your game of chase at the park. If we don’t leave now it will be too late to go on a picnic,” Kristoff said as he walked out the door, Dalmar still on his right shoulder and the picnic basket in his left hand.

Anna lifted Almeta up and set her on her hip grabbing the second basket, trailing after her husband. “Gotta make sure we don’t forget this basket. It has cookies in it,” Anna winked, placing a kiss on her daughter's head. “We defiwitley don’t wanna foeget those,” Almeta gasped, giving a stern look and shaking her head slightly. 

\-----

When they arrived at the park, Anna laid at the picnic quilt that Bulda had given to the couple as a wedding gift. At first, Anna had been too afraid to use it. Exclaiming to her mother-in-law that it was just too beautiful to be used for something that would become decorated in food and grass stains. But, Bulda told her that was the purpose of the quilt because to her, food and grass stains were the same as memories. 

Kristoff and Anna dished out Almeta and Dalmar’s food first, serving themselves their own delish lunch soon after.  
Almeta ate both of her sandwiches, which reminded Kristoff of how much she took after her mother. Dalmar was more of a picky eater so it surprised both Anna and Kristoff when he finished off both of his sandwiches as well. Even though he left the crust.

As soon as Anna finished her own sandwich she immediately opened the basket with cookies and grabbed two of the double chocolate and one of each of the four others. 

“Mommy, may I have some cookies too please?” Dalmar asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. “Of course baby. Almeta would like some too sweetie?” The five-year-old gave an excited nod. “Yes pwease!”

As Anna and Kristoff put the dishes and leftover cookies back into the baskets, Almeta and Dalmar continued their game of chase. 

Kristoff sighed contentedly as he put his hands behind his head and rested against the tree they had chosen to put the blanket under. “You know, it really would be a lot easier to just use paper plates we can throw away rather than having to lug around all those dishes.”

“I know,” Anna sighed as she joined her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. “But, bringing our own dishes makes it feel like home. Besides, it’s better for the environment.” 

“I thought the whole idea of a picnic was to escape home.” Kristoff chuckled deeply. 

“Oh hush you!” Anna teased as she lightly hit his chest. “You know what I mean.” 

“I’m glad we were able to do this today.”

“Hmm… me too,” Anna hummed nestling deeper into his shoulder. The sounds of nature were starting to cause her to drift off. 

Kristoff kissed the top of her head, “Yep. Exactly my idea of pure bliss.”  
Kristoff listened to Anna’s soft snores as he watched his kids chase each other through the fields of the park. Imagining what the scene before him would look like when a third was added to the mix. Sure it means another plate to pack and wash when they got home, but he’d be okay with that if it meant they got to have more days like this. Kristoff decided then and there that picnic days were his favorite days because he got to spend it with the most important people in his life. His family.


End file.
